<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sword and Shield Drawings by CharDaMa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504231">Sword and Shield Drawings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa'>CharDaMa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Fan Art Book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drawing, Fanart, Sketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what the title says. School's starting next week and I need to draw to relieve stress. </p><p>If it's NSFW I'll put it in the chapter title and summary. I'll add more characters as I post.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Fan Art Book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Raihan ft Piers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Doodles of our dragon eboy featuring Piers. I'm not sure if Raihan has a full head of dreads or not. Also sorry for the one in the middle, I couldn't get my book to be all the way flat on the scanner. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raihan again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I like drawing him because I like drawing teeth and mouths a lot. Haha. I know he has a laid back character but I needed the practice. Not to mention he has dreads and Imma dread head too so I had too, ya know? </p><p> </p><p>Also I saw these cool glasses and earrings and drew him in it. I remade the earings tho because the real ones had a lot of detail. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I'm thinking about making fanart of some pokemon fics, but I'm not sure. Oh well. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on Twitter: @CharnelleMartin and on Insta: @Kharmarty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>